


Beauty

by tinx_r



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Melrose eyed the Persian with dislike. It had made itself comfortable on Richard's lap, and Richard's strong yet delicate fingers were twining its fur.

The cat blinked amber eyes at Melrose, as though fully sensible of the liberty it was taking.

"Caverness." Richard sounded both amused and slightly exasperated. Melrose jumped.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lady Ombersley was just saying that your Silver Ghost is one of the finest she has seen. She asked where you got it?"

"Oh." Melrose attempted to retrieve his composure. Who gave a damn about second hand cars, anyway? "Lady Ombersley, that is a beautiful cat. What is his name?"

"Thank you, Lord Caverness. _Her_ name is Beauty."

Melrose compressed his lips. Of course it was.

***

A little later, out in front of the stately pile the Ombersleys called home, Melrose gritted his teeth while Lady Ombersley and her lord crawled all over the old Rolls, chittering inane questions. He didn't want to sell the damn car anyhow, and if Richard's damn charade meant him losing his Silver Ghost he'd--

Richard's fingers ran slowly up his back, gently pressuring each vertebra, sending a thrill right through him. Melrose narrowly avoided squeaking.

He turned anguished eyes to Richard, who was watching him with amusement.

"I thought you were jeaous of Beauty," Richard murmured.

Melrose stiffened. "Of course not. I don't know what you mean!"

"Fear not," Richard murmured in his ear, hand sliding lower to give his ass a gentle, promising squeeze. "Beauty is nice for an afternoon, but I find I much prefer my Beast."


End file.
